elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedra Heart (Skyrim)
Characteristics - 0003AD5B This item is used to craft Daedric Armor in Smithing or to create Potions. It is considered rare because there are very few Daedra in Skyrim. Many apothecary shopkeeps have them but do not refill their stock for weeks at a time. Quite a few are found in the quests to obtain Daedric artifacts while few can be found on random apothecary satchels. The creation of the Daedra Heart is available. The only way to make one is to acquire the Sigil Stone, one human heart, and a Black Soul Gem (full). Go to the Atronach Forge in the Midden under the College of Winterhold and put your ingredients into the drop box. Activate the forge by the application of the Sigil Stone and the pullbar to create a Daedra Heart. Locations Recuring - will respawn every 30 days, except Enthir who restocks every 2 days: * Four can be farmed from Dremora Kynreeves at the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, east of Morthal. The NPC respawn after about 7 days, establishing the Shrine as perhaps the only efficient location to gather Daedra Hearts. A fast way to farm the daedra hearts can be seen here. * Enthir in the Hall of Attainment (College of Winterhold) sells two at a time and will restock every two days. A demonstration (one daedra heart per 20 seconds) complete with tips and tricks for maximum speed and efficiency can be seen here. He must be approached first and then met in his room (2nd floor of the Attainment Hall, 1st room on the left). It has been reported that he no longer sells anything once the College of Winterhold questline is completed if you never bartered with him prior. * One at Hall of the Vigilant directly south of Dawnstar and near Red Road Pass. * One at Jorrvaskr (The Companions' headquarters in Whiterun) in the room next to Kodlak Whitemane's bedroom. It is between the desk and the adjacent end table, or on the plate on the table. Re-spawns occasionally. Note: depending on your status with Companions and where you are in the quest line there may be two NPC's sitting in the room 24 hours a day, there are only a few ways to steal the heart while hidden, the first and easiest is to use a Potion of Invisibility and take it, the second is to use the Unrelenting Force shout on the heart to make it roll to the next room, where a hidden status can be acquired. It is also possible to steal the heart, let the man take it back off you and then pickpocket him from the bedroom. Additionally you can simply use the default grab/telekinesis feature by hovering over the heart, clicking and holding E (X on PS3 and A on X360), then move it. It will not count as theft until you actually release E and put it into inventory. If you finish the Companions quest line, everything in Kodlak quarters belongs to you. You can then take the heart without it being considered stolen. * Two in the laboratory at Nightcaller Temple overlooking Dawnstar to the east. Can only be found during, or after, the Waking Nightmare quest. * One In Sinderion's Field Laboratory in Blackreach, below Alftand (main questline). * After completing Recipe For Disaster, a random traveler will say hes gathering supplies in hopes to share a new recipe with the Gormet. Still having the rite of passage, the Dragonborn can show it to him for a Dadera Heart along with some other useful items. (He travels southeast of Whiterun.) * One in the Frostmere Crypt, north east of the Lord Stone. Close to the door leading down to the Frostmere Depths are 2 bandits, the one that casts spells will have a Daedra heart. * One at Wolfskull Ruins, West of Solitude. You may need to be on the quest, The Man Who Cried Wolf for the heart to be acquired. A couple flights of stairs down you will come across an apprentice necromancer who will have a Daedra heart to be taken from. * One in a chest in the main room of the Windhelm Barracks. Use Sneak and wait until the guards aren't looking. (Does not work after the war when siding with the imperials) * One located at Morvunskar, South West of Windhelm. A Conjurer Adept outside will have a Daedra heart in their inventory. (Someone please comfirm if you need to be on or done the quest "A Night To Remember", and if it is a random, recurring or one time only, edit please in advance) Random and Recuring: * All alchemist vendors will have a chance to have Daedra Hearts in stock as early as level 4. * All apothecary satchels. * West of Riverwood you find Anise's Cabin, in the cellar you will find Apothecary's Satchel, in that you may find (1) Daedra Heart. The contents of the satchel are random, though by saving before entering the cellar, you can make as many attempts on getting a heart as you like by reloading. Percent chance to get a heart from this (or any other) satchel isn't yet known. * Sometimes Hagravens and necromancerswill have Daedra Hearts on their corpses, but rarely * Inside Driftshade Refugee located south-east of Dawnstar. Inside an apothecary's Satchel on a shelf amidst a lot of ruined and burned books. **''Random drop, some players have reported finding Briar Hearts instead of Daedra Hearts.** * At Hag Rock Redoubt, down the stairs from Dead Crone Rock, South West of Markath. The Forsworn Briarheart inside Hag Rock Redoubt may have a chance to have a Daedra Heart. * One at Nchuand-Zel Quarters, in an apothecary's satchel. The sachel is located behind a gate in a small cabinet. May be random drop. Finite/limited - one time only: * Malyn Varen, the final boss of the Azura Shrine quest line (The Black Star) summons 3 Daedra mages during the fight and each one has a heart that can be looted. * You can pickpocket one from Avrusa Sarethi at Sarethi Farm * Kill Velehk Sain instead of taking his treasure map, in the midden dark underneath The College of Winterhold (get the key in the room with the gauntlet statue, go to The Arcanaeum, use the key on the investigators chest, loot the rings, go back to the midden dark, place the rings on the hand, and choose to fight Vehlek Sain) * One at Drelas' Cottage . Kill Drelas inside the house, and he has a chance to drop a Daedra Heart . Drelas' Cottage is located East of Morthal, in the gorge between the two mountains. There is also a chance to find one in one of his cabinets, chest, etc... Potions Restore Health * Blisterwort * Blue Dartwing * * Blue Mountain Flower * Butterfly Wing * * Charred Skeever Hide * Eye of Sabre Cat * * Imp Stool * Rock Warbler Egg * Swamp Fungal Pod * Wheat * Damage Stamina Regen * Creep Cluster * Frost Mirriam * Giant's Toe * Histcarp * Juniper Berries * Large Antlers * Silverside Perch * Skeever Tail * Wheat * Damage Magicka * Butterfly Wing * * Chaurus Eggs * Eye of Sabre Cat * * Glow Dust * Hagraven Feathers * Hanging Moss * Human Heart * Jarrin Root * Luna Moth Wing * Namira's Rot * * Nordic Barnacle Fear * Blue Dartwing * * Cyrodilic Spadetail * Namira's Rot * * Powdered Mammoth Tusk ''* multiple effects {C ru:Сердце даэдра (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources